Harry Potter and The Surprise Inheritance
by Kiara Bella Cullen
Summary: Harry Potter is sick of everyone taking advantage of him. He remembers a conversation he overheard at the end of second year that leads him to Gringotts, where Harry finds out a secret inheritance, betrayals from friends and enemies becoming allies. Beware enemies and betrayers of Harry Potter, he's back, better than ever and wanting revenge. (Adopted) I am back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Harry Potter and the Surprise Inheritance

Harry James Potter was proud to have ran away and was now living in the Leaky Cauldron. His room was small with only a squeaky bed, worn down dresser and dirty table, but it was perfect to him. Much better than his cupboard or Dudley's second room. Harry had a lot of free, having already finished his summer homework. And this gave him much time to think.

He _hate-,_ no _despised_ the Dursleys. They treated him like worthless dirt and neglected him. They were horrible to him. But then why did Dumbledore put him there? Why did he leave Harry there? He must have known that they hated anything related to magic. Harry's mom, Lily was one of his favorite students and she was hated by Petunia and must have told someone. He must, at least once, checked on Harry and seen how he was treated. So, something must have happened, one: Dumbledore never checked on him and was ignorant about Harry's treatment or two: Dumbledore knew the whole time and ignored it. Or even maybe both, but then why would Dumbes do nothing?

 _'For control and loyalty from you.'_ A dark side of Harry thought. Dumbledore left him there, so Harry would have been weak and ignorant of the wizarding world. Harry would be too timid and weak to speak out and the need of being loved would take him the Dumbledore. So, he would follow Dumbledore like sheep.

But then what about Hermione and Ron? Harry thought back to a conversation he overheard at the end of second year. He hadn't thought about it before, it had completely left his mind, until now.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Harry walked back to his train compartment, having just changed into muggle clothes. He was about to walk in but heard his name._

 _"Thank Merlin, Potter finally left. He's been getting us in more trouble every year. I can't wait for summer. A summer without Potter!" Ron gleefully smirked. He then grabbed a handful of Harry's sweets and stuffed them into his mouth._

" _Gross Ron. You have no manners." Hermione hushed Ron and whispered. "Stop being so loud, he might hear you. But, yeah, I am happy that he's not here right now. I can't wait when You-Know-Who returns and kills Potter. Professor Dumbledore would kill You-Know-Who and be more famous. And we would get all Potter's money and inheritances. Think about all the books the Potter family has collected over the year." Hermione's eyes glazed over, dreaming about all that knowledge._

 _"Who cares about books, think of all the money. Now we still get money for spying on Potter, for Dumbledore. But then we would get even more, and I could buy the Chudley Cannons and be famous" A greedy glint came into Ron's eyes. Ron and Hermione sighed dreamily, thinking about money and books._

 _Harry's eyes widened, and he walked to the compartment, pretending the conversion never happened, thoughts about the Dursleys came into his head. Soon Harry forgot all about what he heard._

 _\- Flashback ends -_

Now it all made sense to Harry. His stomach sunk. Ron and Hermione were using him. His best friends were using him! Anger, rage and sadness suddenly hit home. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, he backed them down. and the rage and anger swelled up. Harry would make them pay. He would make everyone that used or hurt him pay, starting with the Weasel and Granger.

First step, Harry had to go to Gringotts.

He quickly changed, left his room and walked throw Diagon Alley. Harry walked to the impressive building that is Gringotts and walked in, ignoring the creepy song.

Harry nervously went up to a telly and talked to the familiar goblin. "Uh… Can I go to the Potter account goblin… Griphook? I'm Harry Potter."

The goblin narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"Um, well, you were the goblin who I spoke to when I first went to my vault." Harry answered bewitched.

The goblin looked surprised. "Alright, Mr. Potter. But where is your scion ring or vault key?"

"Wh-what are you talking about. I don't have one." Harry hurriedly replied.

"Strange" the goblin muttered. "Follow me." The goblin walked through a door with unnatural speed. Harry hurried to catch up. Griphook stopped him an ancient looking room. "If you really are Mr. Potter, you won't be offset to be an inheritance test." Griphook walked to a tablet that had an empty blank scroll and knife on it.

"What should I do?" Harry asked hesitatingly walking to the table.

Griphook sneered, "Cut your palm with the knife and let the blood drop on the scroll."

Harry did just that, he used the knife and cut a thin line against his palm and it dripped on to the scroll. After 10 drops of blood dripped on the scroll, Harry's bloody palm, magically healed and after a few seconds, words came on the scroll.

 **Inherence Test Results:**

 **Name:** Harrison James Potter

 **Birthday:** July 31, 1980

Mother: Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee. Evans

Father: James Charles Potter

 **Godparents:**

Godfather- Sirius Black (in Azkaban)

 **Heirs to:**

Potter (by blood, father)

Peverell (by blood, father)

Gryffindor (by blood, father)

Ravenclaw (by blood, mother)

LeFey (by blood, mother)

Black (by godfather)

Slytherin (by concur)

Gaunt (by concur)

 **Magic:**

Magic core (85% blocked, 15% unblocked)

Wandless Magic (blocked)

Eidetic / Photographic Memory (blocked)

Natural Legilimency (blocked)

Natural Occlumency (blocked)

Natural Animagus- Black Mamba Snake and Phoenix (blocked)

Beast Speech (blocked- snake tongue unblocked only)

Healing Magic (blocked)

Dark Magic (blocked)

Light Magic (90% blocked, 10% unblocked)

 **Other Information:**

Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley (made by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)

Horcrux (in scar)- Tom Marvolo Riddle

Life Debt- Hermione Granger

Life Debt- Ginevra Weasley

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He was heir to 8 titles! Harry was filthy rich! And all this time the Dursleys called him expensive. Then Harry got angry, someone (most likely Dumbledore) had put blocks on his magic! He had to get them off. When Harry read "Other Information", he almost screamed. Harry was going to be forced to marry Ginny Weasley. He felt sick to his stomach. Harry liked Ginny, but not like that, more like a sister, like Hermione. Harry couldn't believe it! Dumbledore and Molly had used him to get her daughter married to Harry. His anger and disgust grew when he read that a part of Voldemort was inside him. Gross! But it made sense, Harry knew whenever Voldemort was near, he knew because Harry had a connection to him.

Harry looked at Griphook and saw the goblin was about to faint. Griphook eyes widened and he run all over the place calling other goblins. All Harry heard was, "call him… powerful...King Ragnuk… hurry!"

Soon enough Griphook came back. "My lord, follow me. We will show you King Ragnuk to help you. Then we will unblock your blocks and take out filthy horcrux from your head." Griphook grabbed the scroll, bowed at Harry and walked him through an endless number of doors. They soon came to a giant elegant gold door. There were three huge goblins, Harry never thought goblins could be as buff and tall as them, but they were. The three goblins were wearing silver armor.

Griphook went to the door and spoke to the goblins in Gobbledygook and after a few minutes, a nervous Harry walked through the elegant doors, feeling out of place. The room was just as elegant as the door. The room was bigger than The Dining Hall in Hogwarts, with dark red walls, black cherry wood floors, a small comfy chair in front of a big shiny black desk and behind the desk was a big long tall gold and gemmed chair. Sitting in the chair was a goblin wearing gold armor and a gold jeweled crown, radiating power.

Griphook bowed deeply and signaled Harry to sit down. "King Ragnuk. This boy is Lord to 8 Ancient wizarding families, and some of them are said to be extinct."

Ragnuk gave a creepy grin. "Alright, give me the inherence scroll." Griphook handed Ragnuk the scroll and Ragnuk read it with a raised eyebrow.

Ragnuk put the scroll on his desk. "Hello lord Potter." Ragnuk looked at Harry.

Harry nervously sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Uh… Why are you calling me Lord Potter?"

Ragnuk frowned. "You don't know? You were supposed to get your scion ring when you turned age 5 and become a Lord on your tenth birthday, if you were the last living descendant of that family." Ragnuk looked at Harry's fingers.

"I didn't grow up in the wizarding world. I grew up with my mother's muggle sister." Harry replied.

"Who put you there?" Ragnuk asked growing angry.

"Dumbledore."

"What?! You were supposed to grow in the Wizarding World. Dumbledore wasn't your guardian and nor is the muggle. I suspect Dumbledore blocked your magic."

Ragnuk snapped his fingers and 8 ring boxes and 8 files came out of nowhere. "Put on these rings and you will become Lord Harry James Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, LeFey, Slytherin and Graunt and Heir to Black. Put them on in order. After you put on all your rings, your blocks would be unblocked, and you will learn everything you need to know about that family. History, family tree, alliances and so on. "

The ring boxes were in order: Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, LeFey, Slytherin and Graunt and in a smaller box, Black. Harry slowly opened the Potter box.

The Potter ring had a thick white band with a red stone and an image of a Pegasus in front of a shield on it. Harry slowly put it on his right hand. He felt weird after putting the ring on. He felt more powerful and healthier... and had a small headache. Harry felt good.

He eagerly put on the Peverell ring, it had a black band, a large diamond that had a circle inside a triangle with a long line in between. The black band, in white, said _'Death happens to all'._

Then the Gryffindor ring, which had a thick gold band with the saying _'Strength given to the bold'_ written, tiny ruby diamonds all over the top and a magnificent golden Griffin as the crest.

Then was the Ravenclaw ring with a bronze band that had the saying _'_ " _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure".'_ encrusted in it with a big kaleidoscope blue colored diamond and a black raven on top.

After that was the elegant LeFey ring with a silver band, a purple diamond with a green one on top and the green diamond had a fey (type of fairy) and wand on it.

The Slytherin ring came after, with a thin silver band, that said _'Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est'_ , a large dark green and emerald green diamond with a ruby eyed snake on top.

The Graunt was the creepiest, an onyx diamond with a simple emerald and a dragon like snake creature **(Harry doesn't know its name, but it's a Hungarian Horntail)**.

Harry's headache grew and grew with each ring and as soon as he put on the Black scion ring, -a thick silver band saying _'Toujours pur' (Always pure),_ a onyx diamond and in green a thestral on top- Harry couldn't last much longer, his headache had grew beyond measures and his body become aching. His eyes fluttered shut and he was about to fall on the floor, but thankfully a goblin grabbed him, as Harry Potter fell unconscious.

 _'Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est' (Latin) means "The snake is fast and quiet perspicasis'_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up feeling beyond weird. He sat up in the comfortable bed, leaning against the silk covered pillow and looked around the big white colored infirmary. Then it hit him, Harry wasn't wearing glasses and could see perfectly, better than he could see in his glasses. He grinned happily, he no longer needed glasses.

"Ah, so the young lord is awakened." Ragnuk spoke walking into the room and shoot a grin that gave shivers up Harry's spine.

"What? What time is it?" Harry wondered getting out of bed and looking around the room. Next to his bed was a full length mirror.

"It is 10 pm, your were asleep since yesterday at 6 pm. Go ahead child. Go look." Ragnuk signalled to the mirror and Harry walked toward it.

He gasp in shock. The 5'1 scrawny rat nest haired and ugly glasses worn scarhead Harry was gone. The new Harry was 5'4 with short silky black hair, bright clear emerald green eyes, a long tanned body with muscles and aristocratic and angular features. And best of all, Harry's scar was barely noticeable, now it was just a thin white lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry hated the scar since he found out that it was a permanent reminder that his parents were dead and he was famous for something he did as a baby, now that reminder was invisible. Harry was never what girls would call handsome and gorgeous, but now he was. Instead of wearing Dudley's old clothes, he was wearing a loose white shirt, plain dark blue jeans and long elegant black robes, they fit him perfectly.

"Uh, hello King Ragnuk." Harry gasped at his voice, it was no longer squeaky or meek, but loud, clear and smooth.

Ragnuk chuckled at Harry's surprise. "Call me Ragnuk, Lord Potter."

Then you call me Harry... Ragnuk" Harry replied. "Why do I look like this?"

Ragnuk frowned. "Apparently the blocks on your magic made you physically weak. When they were taken off, you gained physically, mentally and power view. Now Harry do you want to see 7 of your lord folders, you can not see the Black folder right now,when you become Lord Black you can."

"But wait... why is Sirius Black my godfather? He's a criminal! Why do I have to marry Ginny Weasley? What's a horcrux?" Harry asked rapidly.

Ragnuk stopped Harry and answered, "Sirius Black is your godfather, he and your father were great friends. He was accused of being the Secret Keeper of the Potters' and killing 12 muggles but didn't do any of that. Peter Pettigrew did. Secondly, apparently, you have an illegal marriage contract made by your so called magic guardian, Albus Dumbledore." After seeing Harry's outraged look, Ragnuk added, "do not worry, we will help you fix everything. Finally, a horcrux is when a wizard kills to make himself immortal. It is a disgusting and horrible piece of the darkest arts."

"Did you get them out?" Harry asked running his fingers through his hair, worriedly.

"Yes" Ragnuk answered.

"Who's horcrux was in me?" Harry asked. The answer hit him, "Voldemorts'"

"Correct." Ragnuk replied. "Now, Harry would you like to check your files and finances for your inherentes right now or at a later time?" Ragnuk asked.

"Uh... I'll do it right now." Harry paused and answered moments later. As soon as he said those words, Ragnuk nodded and walked out of the infirmary and into his office with Harry narrowly behind him.

They entered Ragnuk office and in a chair. On the desk were 7 folders and Harry's inheritance test. Harry closely observed his test and noticed somethings. " Ragnuk, why is Sirius Black in jail if he was innocent? And can you do something about me being forced to marry Ginny Weasley?" Harry spat out the end in digest.

"Alright Harry. I already have some goblins talking to the Ministry to get your godfather out. And for Runny Weasley, we need to check the Potter folder" Ragnuk answered, he grabbed a folder that had the word "Potter" on it and put it in front of Harry.

"What do I do." Harry asked staring at the folder.

"Put 3 drops of blood on your folder, than you and your account manager could read it. Who are your going to pick to be your account manager?" Ragnuk answered.

"Could you be my account manager?" Harry asked hopefully, folding his hands on the desk.

"Really?" Ragnuk's eyes widened surprised. "Yes, I would be honored.

Harry smiled and took a quill from the desk. He gripped it tightly and slammed the quill into his right ring finger, wincing slightly at the pain. The deep red blood dropped on the folder and Harry opened it. He read the folder, getting surprised then amused than angry and finally, furious.

Potter

Vaults:

Vault 752- trust vault (300,000 G)

Vault 64- Potter Family Vault (various heirlooms, books,jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc. 986,000 G; 752,700 S; 683,000 K)

Vault 65- Potter Money Vault (14,998,000 G; 13,850,000 S; 11,950,000 K)

Vault 625- James Potter Vault (7,600,000 G)

Vault 637- Lily Evans Potter Vault (5,835,000 G)

Properties:

Potter Manor, Wales (forest and river)

Potter Country House, Scotland

Potter Cottage,Godric's Hollow (spell damaged)

Potter Hall, France

Potter Villa, Italy

Potter Penthouse, U.S.A. New York City

Lily's Castaway, U.S. California

Potter Beach House, Hawaii

Other Information:

5 seats on Wizengamot

4 seats on The French Court

Marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley

5,000 G a month to Molly Weasley (5 years)

5,000 G a month to Ronald Weasley (2 years)

5,000 G a month to Ginevra Weasley (2 years)

5,000 G a month to Hermione Granger (2 years)

1,000 G (into 10,000 pounds) a month to Vernon Dursley (12 years)

10,000 G a month to Albus Dumbledore (12 years)

As soon as Harry was done reading the folder, he slammed it to Ragnuk and exploded. "I can't believe it! Those dirty lying scums were stealing from me! I thought they were my friends. But they were stealing from me the whole time! And the Dursleys, they always said I cost to much money and the whole time! They were stealing some of it! " Harry yelled out furiously. He took a few calm breaths, then in a more calm equally as furious voice, he talked to Ragnuk. "Ragnuk, please make sure all the money the Weasleys, Dursleys, Hermione and Dumbledore stole from be with be back with interest. And please destroy that marriage contract."

Ragnuk finished reading the folder and with a scary 'I'll getting revenge' grin, he spoke, "Oh, I will being doing the right now. And to get the marriage contract destroyed say 'I, Lord Potter destroy and make void that marriage contract between Harrison James Potter and Ginevra Weasley'"

Harry repeated that and soft golden glow went around him and, unknowingly, Ginny.

Harry didn't know this, but at the Burrow in a safe, three copies of the marriage contract disappeared and the same thing happened to the two copies in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts.

Harry sighed in relief. Now he won't have to marry that money stealing slut. "So what about the money?" Harry asked Ragnuk, who nodded and snapped his fingers.

Two goblins came in and the three goblins spoke in goblin language and for once, Harry understood.

"You called, my King." The first goblin in bronze armor bowed.

"Yes, I want you two to find where Lord Potter's money went." Ragnok ordered.

"Who stole Lord Potter's money, my King?" The second goblin asked. He was wearing a lab coat.

"Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Vernon Dursley and Albus Dumbledore stole his money." Ragnuk answered. He wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to the second goblin. "This will tell you the amount of money you need to get with interest." Ragnuk got an evil smirk."And if they can't pay for it, help them." The two goblins smirked at Ragnuk, knowing what to do and nodded, bowed and left.

"There." Ragnuk said to a stunned Harry. "Now may we finish the folders?"

Harry nodded and grabbed the same quill as before. He signed, he would have to bleed his finger many more times. Great.

After 3 hours, 6 finger bleeds and a million surprises later, Harry and Ragnok finally got Harry's family assets handled. He with the help of Ragnuk worked on Harry's investments, adding new ones and taking out ones that were draining. At the end, Harry was amazed at how much money he had.

* * *

Peverell

Vaults:

Vault 22- Peverell Family Vault (various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc. )

Vault 23- Peverell Money Vault (16,950,000 G; 13,730,000 S; 8,630,000 K)

Properties:

Peverell Castle, Scotland (river and forest)

Peverell Manor, Germany

Peverell Chateau, China

Other Information:

1 Elder Seat on Wizengamot

4 seats on the German Council

Owner of the Elder's Wand, Resonating Stone and Invisibility Cloak

Gryffindor

Vaults:

Vault 14- Gryffindor Vault (various heirlooms, books, swords, armors, weapons, clothing, jewelry, wands, etc.)

Vault 15- Gryffindor Money Vault (27,750,000 G; 19,732,000 S; 13,273,000 K)

Properties:

Gryffindor Castle, Scotland forest, village, river

Gryffindor Villa, Rome

Griffin Cottage, Paris

Other Information:

10 seats on Wizengamot

6 seats on the French Court

25% owner of Hogwarts

Ravenclaw

Vaults:

Vault 11- Ravenclaw Vault (various heirlooms, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc.)

Vault 12- Ravenclaw Money Vault (18,985,000,000 G; 17,960,000 S; 16,972,000 K)

Vault 17- Ravenclaw Book Vault (48,675,432 books)

Properties:

Ravenclaw Castle, unknown

Raven's Villa, Ireland

Ravenclaw Manor, Athens Greece

Other Information:

10 seats on Wizengamot

6 seats on the Greek Wizard Circle

25% owner of Hogwarts

LeFey

Vaults:

Vault 8- LeFey Vault (various heirlooms, books, jewelry,

diamonds, swords, armors, magic clothing, etc.)

Vault 6- LeFey Money Vault (28,987,000 G; 25,560,000 S; 21,095,000 K)

Properties:

LeFay Palace, unknown (magic forest, river, 2 lakes)

Fay Village, unknown (forest, magic forest, 4 rivers, 7 lakes)

Other Information

1 Elder's seat on Wizengamot

Slytherin

Vaults:

Vault 16- Slytherin Vault (various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, armors, clothing, wands, etc. 16,985,000 G; 15,832,000 S; 13,200,000 K)

Vault 17- Slytherin (dark magic books, potions, herbs,snake eggs, portraits)

Properties:

Slytherin Castle, unknown (dark forest, river)

Serpent's Hollow, Russia

Other Information:

10 seats on Wizengamot

8 seats on the Russian Coven

25% of Hogwarts

Gaunt

Vaults:

Vault 274- Gaunt Vault (various heirlooms, books, etc. 200,000 G; 300,000 S; 8,000 K)

Properties:

Gaunt Shack, Little Hangleton

* * *

Harry stood up and said "well, thank you Ragnuk. I should go now. But do you have a way to get me to Potter Manor? Oh, and do I still have the track on my wand?"

Ragnuk nodded. "Yes, just will your Potter ring, tap it and say 'Potter Manor' when you want to. And yes the track on your wand is gone, but I would still recommend getting another wand. Your magic is different and more powerful now, you should get a custom made wand to handle it. May I recommend the the Wand shop at the end of Knockturn Alley." Ragnuk stood up and opened his office door.

Harry nodded asked,"Ragnuk, is there a way I can use money, without needing a money bag... like a muggle debit card?"

Ragnuk nodded. "Yes actually. Only our very rich customers could get one. You are now one of our most important ones and to apologize about not knowing that you're money was getting stolen, I will offer to give you one for free. I will even make it work for all your accounts and we'll throw in a unlimited weightless money bag." Ragnuk went to his desk and from a drawer, he took out a gold debit card and a small silver pouch.

Ragnuk gave them to Harry who smiled took them. "Thank you." Harry thanked.

"The debit card will work only for you and you can pick which vault to use, just think about the vault you want to use and money will be taken from that me, it will work in both, the muggle and wizarding world. Then the money bag, think about how much money you want, muggle or wizarding, and take that much out of the bag. Now all it requires is 3 drops of your blood."

"Okay" Harry nodded and grabbed his wand (he forgot about it) and made a small slash against his finger. Harry let 3 drops of blood to drip on the debit card and then on his money pouch.

"Thank you, Ragnuk. It was nice to meet you." Harry bowed slightly and Ragnuk returned it. Then Harry left out the door with a goblin escort.

'Okay, Gringotts, check. Now I have to get a whole new wardrobe and then a wand.' Harry thought to himself as he walked out of Gringotts. The sky looked as if it was 2 or 3 in the afternoon

Harry thought about getting a disguise, but realized that no one would recognize him now. Harry smiled at that thought, he began walking to Madam Malkin's, but stopped. Harry remembered Madam Malkin's reaction when she found out his name, she would surely tell Dumbledore if she saw him. Even though Harry changed, if people looked at him closely would still recognize tried to remember any other clothing stores, there was one, it was called… Twilfitt and Tattings, Harry remembered. He remembered Malfoy and his mom talking about it. Apparently it was an exclusive rich pureblood store, and now Harry could go there. Harry knew where Twilfitt and Tatting was, to him it was always this fancy building with rich and elegant people inside.

Harry grinned at that and went to the tall high roofed, narrow building and in a very elegant manor, strolled inside.

As soon as Harry came in, a pretty blonde with hazel eyes, age 18 or 19,came to harry and spoke in an unnatural perky voice. "Hello. I'm Caroline, do you need help with anything?"

"Uh, yes please , I would like to buy basically a whole new wardrobe." Harry answered looking around the room. The room had deep blue walls with a cherrywood floor, the ceiling had white lights all over and many clothes neatly designed everywhere. There were many doors with people going in them for custom fittings and all the the people were were wearing expensive robes, well, all except Harry.

"Alright. Would you like custom or on rack?" Caroline asked getting Harry's attention.

Harry gave a court nod.

"Great! Follow me." Caroline let Harry to a custom room. The room was decent sized, about the size of the Dursley's master bedroom with white walls and many sewing material. There were a bunch of seats in the sid in the shape of a U with a table in the middle. The building was much bigger than Harry would suspect thanks to magic most likely, Harry thought.

Caroline closed the door, sat on a seat and spoke, taking Harry out of his haze. "So, do you have a budget? What type of clothes would you like? What material? Colors? Would you like Lord or heir robes?" she took her wand out of her robe's sleeve and said a spell. "Accio notebook and quill" A blue book and silver quill came zooming into Caroline's waiting hands.

Harry blinked and sat on the seat across from Caroline. "Uhh, I have no budget. Wh-what are Heir or Lord robes?" Harry spoke sheepishly.

"Lord or heir robes are robes with your family or families crest. " Caroline answered.

"Could you help me? I don't know anything about fashion or clothes!" Harry had his hands go through his hair.

Caroline giggled and nodded. She studied Harry and finally advised him "Okay. I think you'll need 7 everyday robes, 2 in green, 4 in black and 1 in white; 4 dress robes, 2 emerald green and 2 black; a bunch of trousers and shirts. Maybe 2 pairs of dress shoes, 1 pair of dragon hide boots and 5 or so pairs of everyday shoes. Would you like dueling, potions, dance or Quidditch robes?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll take 2 dueling, potions, dance and Quidditch robes. And can I get a pair of Lord robes." Harry answered.

"Okay. Okay" Caroline joted everything Harry said down in the notebook. "Would you like any protection spells? And what are your family crests?" She looked at Harry's confused look and added "I need your crests for the Lord robes."

"Got it. What protection spells do you offer?"

Well, we have one make sure dirt and water doesn't get on, one replies weak spells, one is stain proof and one changes size of the robes to fit your size. Each protection cost 2 cycles per item." She answered standing up. "I have to take your size."

Harry nodded and he too, stood up. Caroline grinned in excitement and using a 'accio', she got the tape measure, shoe sizer and a few other items harry didn't know the name of.

Caroline led harry to the middle of the room and clapped her hands. "Let's get started.

Harry took one look at Caroline and thought with a sign, 'This is gonna take forever.'

Harry was right and 1 hour and 36 minutes of boredom later, Caroline and Harry were down with sizes, color choices and protection spells (Harry chose all of them).

Caroline now only had to make the clothing, she told Harry that in 4 hours Harry could pick up his clothes. So at 7 o'clock.

Now the only thing left was that Harry had to go the Knockturn Alley and get his custom made wand. Harry dramatically put his robes cap on and began walking toward Knockturn Alley.

Notes: Ginny doesn't know about the money

Bad Weasleys

Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley

Good Weasleys

Ginny Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Bill Weasley

Percy Weasley (But still a know it all, up the ministers ass)

Charlie Weasley

I will be pairing Ginny with Blaise Zabini and Harry with Daphne Greengrass


	3. Chapter 3

Harry hid into the shadows and walked into Knockturn Alley. He felt a darkness come over him and frowned, 'Merlin, this is so creepy' Harry thought. He never thought he would go to Knockturn Alley on purpose, but look at Harry now. Harry saw a bunch of people, all hidden in the shadows. He soon came to a wand shop and walked in confidently.

Harry looked around the wand shop, it was a long rectangle sized room with another door. The room had wand boxes and ingredients for wands (woods, cores, blood, etc) all around in a messy but neat way.

"Hello." a man came out of nowhere. He was skinny but you could see he had muscles with bushy white hair and beard and icy blue eyes. The man was wearing long black robes. "I am Hephaestus."

"Hello. I want a custom made wand." Harry said in a confident pureblood Lord voice.

"Of course." Hephaestus answered eyeing Harry. "Come with me Harry Potter"

"What! How do you know my name." Harry asked suspiciously, taking his wand out.

Hephaestus gave a creepy laugh. "Mr. Potter, or shall I say Lord Potter? The goblins only give me people they trust. Would King Ragnuk give you my address if I wasn't trusted. Now put that sorry excuse of a wand down and follow."

Harry nodded slightly and put his wand down but still held it. He followed Hephaestus into the room and looked around amazed. The room was in the shape of a circle with items in tubes, boxes and just out all around in a circle. The room radiated magic.

"Now lord Potter, I can tell you can do an amazing amount of wandless magic, but still want a wand. Why?" Hephaestus asked smiling, showing his yellow cracked teeth. "Ya' know, Lord Potter, the goblins told me, you were powerful now, but your magic level is amazing and your wandless magic, with training, you could be as good with wandless magic as you are with a wand"

"Could you see auras?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Correct. Now let's begin. All you have to do is look around the room and find items that your magic is attracted to and take them." Hephaestus guided.

"Why don't we do this at Ollivander's?" Harry asked walking around the room.

"Ollivanders!" Hephaestus exploded. "Why that moronic excuse of a wizard, makes already made wands. Those wands don't let a wizard use their magic to their fullest potential." Hephaestus would have gone on full out angry rant mode if Harry hadn't interrupted.

Harry felt a buzz in his magic that led him to an empty corner of the room where a single shimmery black stick laid. The buzz got more noticeable as Harry went to the stick. "I found one!" He exclaimed, grabbing his wood.

Hephaestus went quiet and came closer to Harry, his face getting more and more awed and amazed. "Alright." he breathed out. "Now look for your core." Hephaestus took Harry's wand wood.

Harry walked around the room, touching and going through stuff. Soon enough he found two cores his magic buzzed at. The first one was a shimmery silver white liquid and the second was a beautiful black feather. "I found my two cores" Harry yelled out.

Hephaestus walked over to Harry and dropped the black stick staring at Harry's corres.

"How-why. Oh sweet Merlin!" Hephaestus's eyes widened and he grabbed the two cores out of Harry's hand and took them to a table. "Lord Potter would you like to stay here or leave then put up your wand?"

"Yes. I'll be back, at what time?" Harry asked getting ready to leave.

"In an hour or so." Hephaestus answered, getting to work.

Harry nodded to Hephaestus and left. Harry had to pick up his clothes.

Harry walked back to Dragon Alley, took off his hood and picked up his clothes, that in all cost 135 G, 37 S and 13 K. Harry didn't know where to put his clothes. He thought back to the end of second year, the house elf , Dobby. He could call Dobby but will it work? Harry decided to call the energetic house elf. "Dobby" As soon as Harry said that, a 'pop' was heard and a jumping house elf came.

"Oh, the great Harry Potter has called Dobby! Dobby so thankful!" Dobby blabbered on.

"Uh, hi Dobby. Can take my clothes to Potter Manor?" Harry asked showing him a bunch of bags of clothes. "Just call me Harry." he added.

Doddy's eyes widened and he began to silently cry "The great Harry Potter too nice to Dobby! Dobby soo thankful! He call Dobby! Harry Potter soo amazing and powerful! " Dobby tearfully took Harry's bags and 'popped' out of Diagon Alley and to Potter Manor.

Harry sighed in relief. " Merlin, the is one energetic house elf." He muttered under his breath.

Harry put his hood on once again and decided to explore Knockturn Alley, since he had 45 minutes left.

He was walking quietly around the narrow alley when he felt a pull on his magic. Harry followed the pull, feeling it get stronger and stronger, until Harry was standing in front of a magical animal store. Harry walked in hesitatingly. There, he followed the the pull on his magic and soon enough Harry was standing in front of giant, beautiful egg and a long, dangerous looking snake, Harry felt a pull to both of them. The egg was a beautiful shimmery silver with darkly colored shiny spots, while the snake was maybe 5 or 6 feet long with sleek, shining dark colored scales and bright AK green slits as eyes. The scales were were different dark shades of blue, green, purple and black.

"Arrogant humansss keep running from me! I don't even get my dinner" The snake hissed, slithering back and forth in her cage.

Harry looked around the store, making sure no one was watching, and they weren't."Hello" Harry spoke parseltongue to the snake.

The snake looked up surprised. "Oh, hello ssspeaker. I am Lilith. I haven't ever seen a ssspeaker before. Lovely to meet you." Lilith slithered over to Harry and looked at him in the eye.

"Hi Lilith, I'm Harry. I was in the Alley and felt a pull on my magic that came here. I feel the pull to you the egg." Harry pointed his thumbs at the giant egg.

Lilith looked at Harry in delight. " Oh, I finally found my human bond! You have felt an attachment to me becaussse I am one of your animal bonds. You are sssure to be sssoo powerful."

Harry looked at the snake, eyes wide and full of amazement and curiosity. "Why? A wizard with an animal bond is rare, but more than one. Who are they?" Harry looked at the egg and thoughts about a snowy owl came to mind. "It must be that egg and Hedwig! But what do you mean by powerful."

Lilith gave an unnatural snake laugh. "Oh, hatchling you have sssoo much to learn. By a powerful I meant, a wizard with more than one animal bond, in extremely powerful. Why the lassst onesss were Merlin and Morgana themself. And to say, hatchling, you don't don't need to ssspeak out loud. Hatchling, us and your other bonded onesss could ssspeak 'telepathically.'" Lilith said fondly and at the end in Harry's mind.

Harry smiled and spoke in his mind 'I could speak to Hedwig in my mind! But how come it never happened before.'

Lilith looked at him with a mysterious smile (snakes could smiles! Merlin!) 'Have you ever tried, hatchling?' Lilith spoke in an elegant, yet warm and loving womanly voice, something that reminded Harry of Narcissa Malfoy and the no good Molly Weasley.

Harry looked at her grinning. 'True'. Harry walked to the egg and touched it.

' Finally, you took soo long. I'm Hecate.' The egg smoke in Harry's mind in a cute and mischievous girl voice voice.

'Hi Hecate. What are you?' Harry mind asked.

'Oh, when I hatch you could see.' Hecate answered playfully.

'Alright then. When will you hatch.' Harry asked, wanting to know Hecate's animal even more.

'Oh, you, I will hatch soon enough. But only place you or will call home. Potter Manor!' Hecate exclaimed in Harry's mind.

'Yesss, pleassse do take usss home already.' Lilith said, joining in in.

Harry nodded and looked across the shop. "How much for the egg and snake?" He asked.

"Hey, kid those are not for sale. Get away before I torture you!" A worker yelled, in black robes with a hood on.

Harry narrowed his eyes and let his magic out. Harry's magic filled out the room, giving a safe, protective yet dangerous feeling and his magic was an elegant silver and gray color. "I want the egg and snake, now! I'm going to give you 300 galleons for them." Harry hissed.

The man paled. "Ye-yes my Lord." The man ran to Harry and using his wand, opened Lilith's cage, leaving her slithering on the floor to around Harry's neck and giving Harry Hecate's egg.

"Good. Here you go. Now leave and pretend this never happened, or else." Harry hissed darkly, throwing 300 galleons to the man levitating and shrinking Hecate's egg and leaving the store with his robes flowing out. 'Sorry if this is uncomfortable' Harry thought.

Harry took out his old wand and muttered a spell to see the time, he had 20 minutes left.

'Merlin, it's weird being tiny' Hecate groaned.

'Sorry, sorry. Can I help you in a way. I just need something to put you in...' Harry mused.

'Like a trunk, hatchling?' Lilith suggested.

'That's a great idea!' Harry exclaimed. ' I'll go to Diagon Alley and go to the trunk store... I forgot it's name.'

And Harry did just that, he went to Diagon Alley and found a trunk store.

"Hello. I'm John Stone. Can I help you?" A man asked as Harry walked in. He looked to be in his early 30's with dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Yes. Could you make me a custom multi compartment trunk?" Harry asked.

John nodded and led Harry to a room. "Okay, custom made trunks are expensive, can you afford one?"

At that Harry nodded and John swished his wand a a plain white trunk came out of nowhere.

Harry was confused, John noticing Harry' confusion, added, "this trunk will be designed to however you want, any number of compartments, types, colors, spells, anything. Now design your trunk." John instructed.

Harry nodded and spoke, "I want my trunk to have a regular school compartment where I could put ,my school books, quills and ink. The other compartments will be hidden, only seen by me and anyone I only allow. These compartments will be a wardrobe, library, potions compartment, a, uh-" Harry paused for a moment. 'would you guys like to add anything?' He asked his bonded animals.

'Yesss, you should add a house compartment, just in case.' Lilith answered.

'Oh, and a dueling room and password so only you can open it... maybe a long password in parseltongue.' Hecate added.

Harry went back to John and finished, "and if you can, I would like an apartment with a master bedroom, kitchen, extra bedroom, living room, some bathrooms, a potions lab and a dueling room that's warded to make sure spells can't get out of there. Oh, and same thing for potions room, so potions can't hurt anyone in or out the room. Finally I would like some protection spells, stain spells, a weightless charm, and a password. And no one can try breaking it or ruining it, it should be unbreakable and harmable" As soon as Harry finished the plain trunk glowed and was replaced.

John gasped and Harry grinned at his new trunk. The average sized trunk was a sleek black color with the name 'Harry James Potter' was on it in AK green on the right side.

John cleared his throat. "The trunk is exactly as you described it with all the compartments colorless and furniture is already in it, you can color it, change the furniture to be however you want. And, uh, you have unlimited space in your library and potions compartment." john leaned and read something on the floor in front of the trunk. "The trunk costs 673 galleons and 14 sickles."

Harry nodded. "Do you take Gringotts Debit cards?" Harry asked taking his gold card out.

John gaped at him. "Y-yes." John took the card with shaky hand and swiped it through the air and gave it back to Harry. "Done."

Harry took out his wand and used a shrinking spell, shrinking the trunk and put it in his pocket. Harry gave a nod in bye and left the store. He put his hood up once again and walked to Knockturn Alley and the wand shop.

Harry walked inside the wand shop and saw Hephaestus in the front. Hephaestus noticed Harry . "Your wand is almost ready." Hephaestus took out a beautiful wand from a case.

The wand was a shimmery black with silver swirling around it.

"What is it made of?" Harry asked curiously.

"The wood is from the long forgotten Death Tree. The tree is legendary, said to be the wood used in the Elder's wand. I never thought I would use this wood, it is quite powerful and destined for people with great destinies and who not afraid of death. The wand cores are blood from a freely given unicorn, for people with pure and true hearts. Your other core, Lord Potter, is even more amazing and powerful, a feather from the extinct and legendary Black Phoenix. While most phoenix's are the color of fire -red, gold, yellow, orange and the like- this one is from the ash and dust of fire. Your wand very, incredibly powerful and will need something to bond it, your blood. Maybe three to seven drops. Drop them directly on the wand." Hephaestus explained.

Harry grumbled and bit his finger, letting small red drops fall on his wand.

"There, your wand is done. Even more powerful than the Elder's Wand. My best work. It will cost 138 galleons." Hephaestus gave Harry his wand.

Harry grabbed his wand and felt wonderful. A beautiful firework display begun dramatically. Harry felt beyond powerful, like he could do anything. Harry grinned and took out 150 galleons from his bag. "I will give you 150 galleons for such a perfect wand. May I buy a wand holster?"

Hephaestus nodded. "Yes, I recently had a shipment of a dragon skin holster. It will cost 30 galleons, but is spell proof and forever lasting." Hephaestus took out a scaly black holster.

"Alright." Harry nodded and gave Hephaestus thirty more galleons. Harry nodded and put on his wand holster with his wand inside.

'Ooh, pretty wand Hatchling.' Hecate commented.

'Very powerful too. Jusst like you.' Lilith added.

'Oh, yes, the last time I felt magic this powerful was Merlin.' Hecate agreed.

'Why do you say that Hecate? Do you know Merlin.' Harry asked.

'Oh, no, I'm not that old. My ancestor was Merlin's phoenix and each phonix gives his or her's memory and knowledge to each family member.' Hecate explained.

Harry and Hephaestus said there byes and Harry walked out of the store. He walked to a hidden corner in the alley. He looked at his ring finger and willed the Potter ring to appear. With just a thought, the elegant Potter lord ring came.

'Hecate, Lilith, I'm gonna use my Lord ring to take us to Potter Manor.' Harry thought to his familiars.

'Okay.' Hecate answered.

'Alright hatchling. But do ssstop sssaying 'gonna', sssay going to, it isss much more proper.' Lilith said, as if speaking to a naughty child.

Harry just grinned. He put his left pointing finger on the ring and thought, 'Potter Manor'.

And the world spun away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Speaking in Russian – The reason I took out the Russian is because I did have people complain about it and that they did not like it that way because they didn't understand it and I more than understand that because the only Language I speak is English I do not speak any other language._

Harry arrived at Potter Manor, as he looked around the grand foyer a house elf popped in and said "Welcome home, Master Harry. Would you like something to eat?"

"How is it that you talk all proper like and others don't?" Harry asked.

"Because Mistress Dora made sure we were educated, now would you like something to eat?"

"Sure. What is your name?"

"Twilight now let me show where the dining room is and after dinner I will show where your room is," Twilight answered.

Harry followed Twilight down the hall and into the dining room and set down. Twilight disappeared and a plate of baked chicken on a bed of rice with mixed vegetables appeared in front of him.

He ate his supper in silence even though there was a mansion full of house elves, apparently, they were hiding so he just didn't say anything. He was tired, and so were his companions. After he was done eating, Twilight popped back into the room and said, "Come with me, and I will show you your room."

Harry followed Twilight and he was lead through a living room and 2 flights of stairs. Once they got to 3 rooms Twilight said "To the right is the master bedroom, to the left is the library, and in the middle is a study. Your familiars are already in the master bedroom."

She then popped away and Harry walked into the room and started to get ready for bed. Harry then got up on the bed next to Lilith; who was laying on the left of the bed; after he pulled on of his text books out of his trunk and started to read.

The Next Day

Harry got up and fed his familiars and got ready for a day of shopping in the muggle world. He had some things to get like school supplies and he had to go to that guy that took him in when he was 7 years old. He is the head of a largest mob in Country right now. And he told him if he ever needed either a safe heaven or anything else then come to him. His name is Aleksander Dimitri Vasiliev, he is known as the cruelest mafia boss out there, but he is a real softy to the people that works for him and children of course. When I met him, he was in his still in his 20's and had just taken over from his deceased father. People don't know this, but he gave me my first real birthday on my 8th birthday. I would have stayed with him, but the court made him return me to the Dursley's. Going to the library every day I learned Russian just, so I could talk to him in his native tongue. I can't wait to see him again. I made sure that I had the muggle cash on me and left the house or mansion whatever you want to call it, by flowing to the Leaky Cauldron and left before anyone could notice that it was me. Because that is the last thing I need, especially if I don't want to go back to my so-called loving family.

Once I was outside in muggle London I walked over to My Phone and got me a cell phone and turned it on. I then pulled up the maps on it and typed in Cowley Street, Westminster, London, SW1P. I noticed that it would take longer by bus then by walking, so I decided to walk since it would only take me 22 minutes to get there compared to the bus.

I walked up there and once I was there, I walked to the door and knocked taking a deep breath while knocking. I don't know why but I am nervous. One of the guards opened the door and said "Harrison?"

"Hi, Chris," I answered.

"Get in here," he replied pulling me in, and then called "Hey boss guess who showed up"

"Who?" Aleksander asked coming down the stairs and then stopping once he saw me.

"Harrison, _Oh, my gosh are you ok? Are you hurt? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Have you eaten at all this week_ _?"_ Aleksander rushed out of his mouth while running down the rest of the way and standing in front of me also going to his native tongue. _"_ _Yes, I am. I have eaten, and I am not hurt. In fact, I haven't even been to the Dursley's at all._ _"_ I answered in perfect Russian shocking Chris and Alek. "OK, son come to the living room and tell me what happened. Because by your face a lot has happened since I last say you" Alek said calming down and switching back to English. They go to the living room and sit down. "Did they get worse?" Chris asked. "Yes, they did. But I now have all the evidence to take them to court. I sent copies of it to the police once my school let out after I found out about some things." Harry answered. "OK, can you please explain" Alek asked. "OK, you remember when I turned your hair green and Chris's hair blue and I didn't know how I did it?" "Yeah, buddy. We can't forget that" "Well on my 11thbirthday I found out that magic was real." "Magic like wand waving Wizards?" Alek asked. "Yes, I couldn't really believe it myself. That is also why the TV blew when I started screaming that I didn't want to go back." "You were emotional that day and your magic lashed out trying to protect you. Wasn't?" "Yes, it was. I played along at first trying to learn as much as I could, but a lot of things was suspicious but the mistakes I made was that I blew them away and ignored it. I went through my first year and then second year of school. And at the end of this year the friends I made some were my own, but my main best friends I found was set up. What I heard was that not only did I have an inheritance and they were being paid from it to be my friends and for them to spy on me. I found out that my parents were Lillian and James Potter. A Lord and a Lady, and they were murdered over a Prophecy that I was to defeat at the time The Dark Lord. They call him You – Know – Who, but he calls himself Voldemort. I fought him at school in my first and second year. I will be entering into my third year of school by September 1st and I am scared but I believe by me preparing I can do this. I can stand up for myself and breakaway" The room went quiet and then Alek asked, "Where are you staying, since you are not at The Dursley's?" "I am staying at my family mansion" I answered. "OK, I want you to get your things from there and bring them here, and then we are going shopping," "I still have a room here?" I asked. "Yes, you do. We never touched it except to put a plaque on the door of the room, and the maids of course would clean it" Alek answered. "OK, but I have three animals, an Owl, a snake, and an egg. So, if I come here, they are too," "OK, just keep them put up because I do not want any of the guys shooting at your snake because it scared the shit out of them." Alek replied. "Yes, sir. I will make sure to keep them put away unless they are with me" "OK, deal. But they will not be at the table while we are eating. And when we have company you can bring out your snake." I went up to my room from when I was last here and walked in. I plopped down on the bed and called out "Twilight" "Yes, Master Harry?" "I know I was going to stay at the mansion but there is a change of plans. Instead I am going to stay with some people that took me in the last time I ran away. So, can you please bring my familiars and things here?" "Of course, Master Harry" Twilight popped back to the mansion and brought Harry's stuff to him. He then started unpacking but after a while he laid down next to Lilith and fell asleep on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Third POV

Aleksander went to Harry's room and knocked, but when he didn't answer he then walked in and said, "Rise and Shine. It is time for breakfast."

Harry set up in bed not to happy being woke up early and replied _"_ _"What is it? I was asleep, Dad_ _"_

"You need to get up, son. Because we have long day to go through," _"_ _I don't want to dad._ _"_ "Get up, son before I pull you up and you know what happened last time, I had to get you up myself" "I'm up, I'm up!" Harry somewhat yelled jumping up out of bed and running to the bathroom. Alek just shook his head and went back to the dining room. 30 minutes later Harry came down and set with the others. "So, Harry how has school been?" Chris asked. "It's been ok so far" "That's good" "I guess your Bill?" asking the red head sitting across from him on the left. "Yeah I am Bill Weasley. How do you know?" "I was friends with your little brother Ronald but not anymore" "So, you are Harry Potter?" "Oh, well I haven't heard anything about you from Ron, but I have Ginny and the twins" "What does Ginny say?" "That you are great at Defense and the other subjects she just doesn't understand why you hold back in your school work. In fact, she said that you make History make more sense than the teacher does. Ginny may have had a crush on you when she was younger, but I have noticed she grew up a lot" "Oh OK." "William why don't you come shopping with us, and we can discuss your family and even meet them later" Alek told him. "Oh of course, boss I will let my mother know that I will be home with some friends" "Well you do that, and we will leave in about 2 hours" "OK, great" Bill replied and excused himself and went upstairs. 2 hours later Bill met Harry, Alek and Chris at the car and got in. "So, does your family know?" Chris asked. "What I do? No, they just think that they are meeting some of my friends" Bill replied. "Intel on your family please?" Alek asked. "Of course, Sir. There is my mother Molly, she is a stay at home mother, my father is Arthur and he works for the Ministry for Magic in the misuse of Muggle artifacts, but I also know that he works for the Aurors and the Unspeakables as well and is known as Bone Crusher. Now for my siblings is Charlie Weasley is the second oldest and his job is a Dragon Tamer, the third oldest is Percy Weasley and he is obsessed with getting a job at the Ministry, the fourth and fifth oldest is Fred and George Weasley and they want to open a joke shop and they really are good to, the sixth is Ronald and he hasn't found his place yet but the way he is going I don't know if he ever will. Then the last is my little sister Ginny and she loves to dance. I took her here to the muggle world and she saw some street dancers and she loved it. So, I am now putting her through lessons." "Is she any good?" "She is getting there. She is still learning but she is doing good in her lessons" "That's good." Harry replied.

3 hours later – after shopping – the confrontation

Harry's POV

We went to the Burrow and I felt tense because I do consider some of them my brothers, so I hope I don't lose the others as well since Ronald is now on my black list and so is molly unless she is not in on it, but I have doubts about that. We pulled up in the car and I was almost scared to get out. Alek saw that and said, _"_ _I have your back son, don't worry_ _." "_ _I can't help but worry dad, I don't want to lose my big brothers._ _"_ I replied. _"_ _If you do, then they didn't consider you family in the first place. Remember, our motto, son family always stand side by side with each other no matter what._ _"_ Alek told him stepping out of the car and opening the door for Harry. I got out of the car, grabbing my bag as I go, and all four of us were meet with Arthur at the door. "Welcome to our home, and Harry, son welcome back" Arthur commented as they walked into the house once they got to the front porch. "Dad we have to have a family meeting, and it includes us all in this house right now. It has to do with Ron, Hermione, and Mom" I heard Bill tell Arthur. "OK, go to the dining room and I will get everyone together." Arthur replied. After 20 minutes everyone was at the table, Arthur didn't even have Molly start dinner. "Daaddd, what is this about? I want to go fly" Ron whined. "Quiet Ronald" Arthur replied. "Now Bill, what is this about?" Arthur asked. "Dad, this here is Alek, my boss and friend, and my buddy Chris. And of course, you know Harry" "Harry what are you doing here dear. You are supposed to be at your relatives, I will call Dumbledore to come get you" Molly put in starting to get up. "Molly sit, down." Arthur told her. "I will be right back; Arthur I just have to flow Dumbledore" "Mollien Ann Weasley sit down now" Arthur commanded. She set down giving him a go to hell look. "Now what is it?" "Well we are here because Harry recently came into his inheritance…" Bill started saying, but again, Molly and this time Ron tried to interrupt, and Arthur stuck them to their chair and silenced them. "And found out somethings about Mom, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, but I don't think Ginny knows about this dad. Harry?" he said looking at me. "I went to Gringotts a few days ago and I found out that I was Lord Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Lefay, Slytherin, and Gaunt. Two of them by Conquest, and the rest by birth. And I am Heir Black by adoption. But the reason I even went to Gringotts was because I overheard Hermione and Ron bragging about getting my inheritance for spying on me for Dumbledore. Then while I was there, I found this marriage contract for me and Ginny made by Dumbledore and Molly" I told them handing over the marriage contract to Arthur. "Harry son I am so sorry about this. But Molly this is not valid, because you cannot sign for me, and Dumbledore does not have the right to create a marriage contract for someone else house. Now I am going to take the silencing spell off you, Molly and I want to know why you would do this" "Because that boy does not need that money. It should belong to us. We deserve it. I am so tired of living poorly, and not having money to shop for what I want." Molly answered. Arthur sighed and put the silencing charm back on her and asked the same question to Ron before taking the silencing charm off him. "That freak don't deserve shit. He is nothing. Hell, he even lets his Uncle beat and lock him up. And why should he have it any ways, he doesn't deserve the fame or money. All I ever hear is Famous bloody Potter is so great. It is always bloody Potter, that gets everything the money, the girls, and the fame. He doesn't deserve it I do" Ron answered. Arthur sighed again and silenced him again, then asked "Ginny did you know about this?" "No dad, I didn't yes I had a crush on him when I was younger, but I now consider him my big brother." She answered. I noticed the only answer that Arthur seemed satisfied with. "Mollien, Ronald, as Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley I disown you two. From now on you will be known as Mollien Ann No – Name and Ronald Billius No – Name. I am going to unstick you two and I want you to go pack your bags." Of course, before he did that though he disarmed them, and left the silencing spells on them. And as soon as he unstuck them Molly tried yelling at us but then realized she was still silenced. They went to go get their things when they couldn't fight without their wands, as the table just set in stunned silence.


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 6: Diagon Alley**

Harry, Alek, Bill, and Chris met up with the other Weasley's in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Which shop are we going too, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"We are going to go and get you and the others an actual wand, and your own books. One thing you all should know before you all protest. I take care of my family no matter if I made my family or you are blood. I don't have anymore blood family to my knowledge, so I have made a family just like my father Alek did when I was little and he took me in, taking me as his son and heir. You all called me son and brother, and now I know that you really do consider me a brother. I will show you all that I consider you my brothers and sister. I know I do not have to do this but I now know who my true family is."

So with that at the end of Harry's speech, they went to Ollivanders to get there wands. After that they hit the wizarding book and clothes shops. Once done there Harry took them to the trunk shop and then to the muggle world and got them clothes, school supplies, and anything else they wanted. Once everyone was truly tired of shopping did they finally got and get them something to eat and go to Harry's home.

 **Alek's POV**

I have never seen my son go from upset to Happy within seconds until he found out that the ones he considers family, did not betray him except a few which were taken care of. Not to my liking but like I have told my father you can not just off someone because you do not like them. And I won't off them until they A. Try to crawl back or B. Try and do something else. If they do that which they most likely will then I will take care of them then. They won't wiggle their way out of this. I just have to figure out what to do with the Dursley's without drawing the cops to my door like last time. Last time I didn't know who was protecting them but I do now and they will not get away from me this time. I thought as I went to bed for the night content that my son and his friends were just down the hall sound asleep safe and sound.

 **Arthur's POV**

I lay here in bed right down the hall is my son's and daughter and they were safe here in this muggle household. Harry I consider one of my son's as soon as I say those hesitant scared green eyes sitting at the kitchen table in Ronald's 2nd year. Was it hard to not only disown my wife after 7 children and one of my son's but it has to be done. I will not have myself or my family be associated with cold hearted traitors willing to use their friends or a child that has become like one of my son's in such a short time. Harry Potter is family and I do anything for my family. Would most father's be happy that two of their son's is in a mafia. No, but Harry was adopted into when he was just a wee child. And my son Bill, am I happy about that now I am not but he is an adult and I will support him in anything he does. I thought as I fell asleep.


End file.
